Just a Titanium Kiss
by doeme227
Summary: So what if it was Chloe instead of Beca that freaked out when real emotions were exposed?


**A/N: My first story so be kind! This idea has been chasing itself around my head for awhile now.. It's been a long time since actually writing anything so I fear there may be some perspective/punctuation issues. If so just let me know where I went wrong! Constructive criticism is very welcome!**

**Oh! So the first song that Chloe hears is 'I Giorni' by Ludovico Einaudi, I recommend listening to it! Such a beautiful piece. Other songs included are 'Let Me Love You' by Ne-Yo, 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum and reference to 'Titanium' of course! **

It was beautiful. Fascinating, hair-raising and elegant yet so very peacefully simple at the same time.

Chloe couldn't help but let her feet follow the sweet, enrapturing sound coming from the Bella's rehearsal space as she arrived. It wasn't often that Chloe showed up before practise even started. It only happened on days when the redhead had a lot on her mind and today was truly one of those occasions.

In Chloe's sophomore year, a particularly horrible remark from a few of the vindictive cheerleaders on campus about her (inaccurate) sexual reputation around campus had sent her running for a familiar place. Unable to face going back to her dorm room to let Aubrey witness the state she was in, the redhead had instead run to the Bellas rehearsal space.

Though it had been completely empty and still, the space had given Chloe great comfort. The echoes of music held within the walls of the giant room served as a reminder that she was in a safe place. A place where she was valued for her passion. A place where she could open herself up completely and not be judged on the basis of dishonest rumours spread by rejected frat boys but by the power and beauty of her voice.

Chloe had sat there that day for hours before the other Bellas started to arrive. Having had that time alone, the redhead had managed to pull herself together and talk herself out of the torment she had earlier found herself in before sailing through practise with her usual finesse. From that day, the rehearsal space had always been hers to escape to if the instance ever called for it.

Today, however, Chloe found herself beaten to the space. Whoever it was playing the intricate piano piece floating from inside the room had completely captured the redhead's mind, body and soul in an instant.

Not aware that any of the Bellas could play the piano, Chloe found herself completely overwhelmed by the need to know the tunesmith behind the doors she stood in front of. This person who, with less than 16 bars of music, had completely cleared Chloe's head of all earlier internal debates was separated from her by the one barrier in front of her.

The next 4 bars were enough to encourage Chloe to push open the heavy door and quietly walk in so as not to disrupt the stunning melody floating through the air. It took the redhead less than 10 steps to finally discover who her maestro was and when she finally laid eyes on them, it took everything within her to stop the gasp from escaping her lips.

Beca.

Beca Mitchell. The sensational brunette who had caused Chloe's early trip to the rehearsal space today. The 'alt girl' who apparently can manipulate the piano like a master. The inconceivable woman who expresses the music through her body so naturally as she plays the instrument.

The redhead is frozen. Forced to listen to the enchanting music being made mere metres away from her even when everything within her is screaming at her to run away.

Just watching the brunette's fingers skilfully manipulate the ivory keys without even looking sends a chill through Chloe's spine.

There's sunlight leaking in from the window bathing the DJ and the piano in a golden glow that makes Chloe's stomach clench while the peaceful yet animated look on Beca's face, tilted upwards as she continues to play, wrecks havoc on the redhead's pulse.

Slowly, Chloe realises that the melody coming from the piano is winding down. Each keystroke being delicately and deliberately operated to maximise the emotion released by each note.

She knows she should just turn and walk away before Beca realises she's there but something pins her to the spot. The overpowering need to hear the closing notes of the music halting any thoughts of leaving for the moment.

It's not until the very last note, ringing out, that Chloe lets out the ragged breath she didn't even realise she was holding; instantly regretting it after seeing Beca ever so slightly tilt her head towards where she stood.

"I figured I would find you here."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in response to the brunette's comment. Not even Aubrey, her _best friend_, would think to find her here. A place that is so exceedingly obvious that nobody would spare a fleeting thought about it.

But then again, Beca isn't her best friend, nor is she just anybody who might perhaps look for her. Beca Mitchell is more. Despite what others think, Beca Mitchell is highly attentive to her surroundings and extremely perceptive with a front so laid back that even her closest friends don't realise they've been fooled. Except for Chloe.

"That was beautiful. I didn't know you played." Seeing Beca's non-committal shrug, Chloe asked. "How did you know I'd be here?"

The brunette offered a small smirk as she turned fully to face Chloe and replied. "Anyone else wouldn't have even bothered looking here because it's too obvious. It's so obvious that it becomes hidden. You're a smart one Beale."

Damn her. Damn her and her beautiful insightful eyes.

"Well it's lovely that you've managed to jump two steps ahead of me but if you don't mind I have to go an-" The redhead turned and failed to even move one step before she heard herself get cut off.

"Don't you dare." Chloe's eyes widened as she heard the low tone of Beca's voice as she continued. "You have already walked away from me once today and I'll be cursed if I let it happen again."

Memories from that morning flooded into Chloe's brain, washing over her. Sweet, tempting memories that she wished she could push away and forget happened. They weren't bad memories by far, in fact; they were the electrifying kinds that were to be cherished the most.

_Chloe felt herself rousing from her slumber. Too comfortable to open her eyes, she let herself lay there, wrapped in the warm cocoon of the duvet and pillows. Very slowly, Chloe came to realise that she wasn't alone in her cocoon. In fact, she wasn't even in her own bed. She felt the arms around her (very naked) waist shift and became acutely aware of a hand languidly rubbing circles on her hip._

_Her eyes popping open, Chloe heard the small chuckle behind her as her bedmate lovingly kissed her bare shoulder. The redhead was well aware of whose chuckle that was considering that each time she heard it, it shot through her body and soul like a bolt of lightening. _

"_Morning beautiful" Beca whispered in her ear, wrapping her arms tightly around the redhead's body and pulling her closer._

_Images of the night before overrun Chloe's mind. Of Beca's mixes playing while the two women lounged on the brunette's bed laughing and talking. A new song began to play and Chloe noticed that it wasn't a usual mix of Beca's. Instead, it was just a simple acoustic guitar strum with only Beca's voice to accompany it. Titanium. It was an acoustic cover of Titanium._

_The brunette jumped up suddenly, heading towards her laptop with the obvious intention of changing the music. "Sorry Chlo, I forgot this was on the playlist. I was just messing around earli-" Beca's movements halted as Chloe stood and grabbed her hands, stopping the DJ's actions._

_As the two women stood there looking at each other, they felt the atmosphere shifting around them and as Beca's singing voice hit the climax of the song, Chloe became all too aware of how close her face was to Beca's._

_The memories came quick and fast after that. The look on Beca's face as they gravitated towards each other. The shockwave that ran through her body as their lips came together. Beca pushing her onto the bed. The brunette straddling her legs, lips still attached to hers. Placing hot, wet kisses down Beca's neck as she felt her shirt unbutton. Jerking Beca's jumper off of her and moving her mouth to the brunette's stomach. The cool air on her body as Beca removed the last of their clothes. Watching the brunette's dark blue eyes practically turn black as she took in Chloe's naked body underneath her. Pulling the brunette ontop of her as she captured her lips in a searing kiss. Beca's hands on her, tweaking her nipples, stroking her, in her. Sliding her hands into Beca's hair and holding on as the DJ quickened her pace, bringing Chloe to a new high she didn't think possible. Flipping them over, now straddling Beca as she dragged her lips further down the brunette's body. Tasting her. Stopping Beca's hips from bucking up as she delved further. Needing more. The way the two women's bodies moved together as one. The whispered endearments. Hours of pleasuring each other._

_As the onslaught of memories ended, Chloe felt herself moving quickly, out of Beca's arms and into her own clothes._

"_Chlo…" She could hear the hurt in Beca's voice. "Chloe… please don't."_

_Before she could even think about it she heard herself respond in an oddly detached voice. "I have to get to class." Before swiftly leaving the room._

She didn't go to her classes. Instead, Chloe had walked for hours. Angry for letting herself walk out of the room without talking to Beca. Terrified about the emotions she felt for the girl. It was no secret that Chloe was a bubbly person and not fazed about other people's personal space. She liked to be friendly, she liked making close friendships. It was the real emotions that scared her. The 'I-Love-you-more-than-life' kinda feelings that sent her running in fear of ever watching someone else run away from her. The kind that makes her, according to this morning, prefer to break her own heart than wait around for someone else to do it.

The scrape of the stool told her than Beca was moving. The small shadow that settled on the floor in front of her told her that Beca was behind her. But it was the hands on her waist pulling her backwards into an embrace that told her Beca wasn't planning on running anywhere. It was this one action that seized Chloe's raging thoughts.

The redhead felt the tears well up and fall before she had even managed to turn around in Beca's arms. She needed to explain. "I'm so sorry Beca, I just freaked and didn't know what to do! Last night was amazing and mind-blowing and you're amazing and mind-blowing and I've wanted it for so long but then I went a ruined it by-" Chloe's sobs were suddenly silenced by a pair of soft, familiar lips.

Pressing herself fully against Beca, Chloe cradled the brunette locks in her hands and ran her tongue along Beca's bottom lip, the need for more growing with each passing second. The feeling of Beca's hands on her waist tightened as she was met with the DJ's mouth opening and a soft, teasing duel between their tongues. Suddenly feeling the loss of the brunette's lips, Chloe's eyes staggered open to find those dark blue, mysterious eyes looking at her with adoring amusement.

"W-wow."

Beca laughed as she took in Chloe's stunned expression. Leaning forward and placing one last kiss squarely on Chloe's lips, Beca replied. "Wow, indeed."

Chloe blinked slowly, hardly believing that Beca was here, in front of her, _kissing_ her. She leant forward and placed her forehead against the brunette's, looking deeply into her eyes. "I really am sorry Beca."

"You're here now Chlo, it's fine. Just make sure that next time you-"

"Next time?" Chloe interrupted with a small, hopeful smile.

Beca smirked. "After last night, there's no way I'm letting you go. Can you honestly tell me you didn't feel the connection last night?"

At her words, Chloe pulled Beca flush against her, kissing her deeply for a moment before breaking away. "Of course I felt it. I still feel it." The redhead responded.

The smile that spread across Beca's face took Chloe's breath right out of her lungs as she felt the small brunette pull her into a crushing embrace. Feeling the breath on her ear, it was only a second later that she heard the whispered lyrics seeping into her ear in a hot breath. _"Let me love you and all your trouble, don't be afraid…"_

Clinging as close as possible to Beca, she laid herself completely bare to the brunette. "Don't leave me. Promise you'll never run."

Chloe felt Beca pull back and saw the surprise on her face. "Is that why you left this morning? You thought I was gonna run?"

"I don't know, everything just happened so fast and I just couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me after last night-"

"So you left instead." Beca replied, finally understanding what had happened that morning as she watched Chloe nod in confirmation, tears flooding her eyes again.

Taking Chloe's hand, Beca led her over to the piano stool, seating them both before putting her hand to the keys, a soft melody playing out.

"Lyin' here with you so close to me,

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe,

Caught up in this moment,

Caught up in your smile."

Chloe sat transfixed at the sound of Beca's sweet voice tumbling from her mouth. She knew music was Beca's number one resource for expressing herself so she sat and listened carefully for the message she knew the brunette was trying to tell her.

"I've never opened up to anyone,

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms,

We don't need to rush this,

Let's just take it slow."

Chloe could feel her heart swell with adoration for the girl sat next to her. The way the music poured out of her was clear for anyone to witness. The movement of her hands across the keys. The way her body moves in tandem with the melody. The euphoric look that overtook her face. All of it, a combined package that set the brunette apart. While other people may love music, Beca _was_ music.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,

No I don't want to mess this thing up,

I don't want to push too far,"

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe, pinning her down with such an intense, honest expression that Chloe found her head spinning a little as she realized that Beca was not just trying to tell her something but was completely laying herself bare in front of her.

"Just a shot in the dark that you just might,

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."

The DJ played a few last notes and stilled her hands atop the ivory keys. Turning to the redhead, Chloe could see the determination in her dark blue eyes.

"Chloe, I'm falling for you. Hard. I know last night moved way too fast but I don't regret it. There is nothing that could make me run from this," The brunette took Chloe's hands, holding them to her chest. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

The tears were falling in a steady stream from Chloe's eyes as she took in everything the small brunette was saying to her.

"Chloe, please… be mine?"

With a euphoric sob escaping her lips, Chloe threw herself at Beca, crushing their lips together. Feeling Beca instantly deepen their kiss, Chloe sunk into it as all the fears evaporated and all that was left was the two of them, blissfully alone together.

Well… Until they suddenly weren't so alone.

"PAY UP BITCHES! I CALLED IT! These two have been eye sexing each other like a pair of horny platypus for months!"

**A/N. I'm sorry it got really jumbled! Feels like it went all over the place! Ah well, either way I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
